Bunnies In Wonderland
by jojo130151
Summary: When Bella has a very interesting dream and starts to talk in her sleep, the Cullen family can't help but to be listen in. Bella/Edward One-Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story itself. Twilight and everything that goes with it, sadly, belongs to the wonderfull Stephanie Meyer and not me. :)

**-Bunnies in Wonderland-**

EPOV-

I, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, am currently holding the love of life, Isabella Marie Swan, in my arms while she sleeps on the bed that I just recently put in my room for her. Esme, my vampire mother, is working on the blueprints for her next house project. Rosalie and Alice, my sisters, have their delicate noses buried in a couple of fashion magazines. Jasper and Emmett, my brothers, are playing some violent video game that I don't know the name of. Lastly, Carlisle, my creator, vampire father, and longest companion, is in his study working on some paperwork for his job at the hospital here in Forks.

Bella decided to sleep over here because she missed the family and Charlie is on a weeklong fishing trip with Billy Black so her house is currently empty of life. Charlie has been really upset for the past three months because of the whole Italy incident. He is also upset about the whole cliff-diving thing which I am still a little upset about also, I mean how could she attempt to kill herself! Charlie has just decided to unground Bella on the condition she spend time with her other friends (including Jacob) which I am also a little upset about.

Jacob Ephraim Black is a young, violent werewolf and he likes her! He not just likes her, he LOVES her! Those are my main two reason for not liking him (Hate is such a strong word). Bella doesn't understand how dangerous he is but I do and I will protect her from any danger he might pose at all cost! Watch out Jacob Black cause you might think that you are dangerous when angry but I am a LOT worse!

"Edward..." I hear my love say even though she is still asleep. I love to watch her sleep because she looks so innocent and peaceful but also because she says the funniest stuff when she is asleep. It is way better than any TV program, let me tell you.

"Edward..."

"Yes, my love?"

"I see little, cute, fluffy bunnies. They are SOOO pretty!"

I chuckle and shake my head in amusement before replying, "Really love? What do they look like?"

"They have pretty bronze fur and gold eyes. They are little Edward bunnies. Why are you a bunny Edward?"

By now I could already hear my entire family laughing, even Rosalie, all over the house and had to restrain my own so that I didn't wake her up. My Bella has the strangest dreams. Suddenly a great idea popped into my head.

"I am a bunny because you are in Wonderland."

"Is Alice here too? I can't see her because she is too tiny."

I could hear Alice huff downstairs. She likes to think that she is "fun-sized" to make herself feel better but the truth of the matter is, she is short. Alice hates it when people make fun of her height. That is why Emmett does it all the time. Alice is funny, yet terrifying, when she is angry.

"She will be there in a minute love. Alice must be running around with a fairy princess or maybe a midget."

"Okay Edward, I will just wait for her then."

She goes quiet while she waits for Alice to show up in her dreamed up Wonderland. I figured that she will forget that this all happened when she wakes up and that is why I decided to play along with her dream. It was too hard to resist. I am but a weak man in a strong, hot, and sexy vampire body.

I was suddenly broken out of my thoughts when I heard her scream out, "The Edward bunnies are running away! They are leaving me! COME BACK LITTLE BUNNIES!"

I tried to comfort her by saying, "Shhh Love, Alice will get your bunnies back for you."

She just whimpered sadly while tears leaked out of her closed eyes. She whispers out in a broken, defeated voice, "My bunnies are gone. My Edwards are gone forever."

She looked so broken and sad. I knew that she was still afraid that I would leave her again like I did before. I kick myself every day for my decision to leave her. It only hurt everybody in the end.

"I will never leave you. I will be with you till the end of time. I will love you forever, my love," I whispered in her ear.

She calmed down and said one word that left my jaw hanging, "Cool."

I just told her that I would love her forever, for eternity and would never leave her and her response is, "cool?" I could hear Emmett laughing the loudest out of all the family. I looked for my family's minds to see what their thoughts were.

Emmett-

'I am rubbing off on sweet, innocent Bella. I just need to get her into video games and then she can be a girl version of me! I will start plan "Convert Little Girl Emmett" tomorrow.

SHE WILL BE MINE! (Insert the most evilest of evil laughs here)'

Alice-

'I still can't believe Edward and Bella called me short! Bella is going to regret it though. She is going to go shopping with me for weeks for this one! I am NOT that short!'

Esme-

'Bella is such a perfect match for Edward. She makes him happy and is able to make him laugh. She fits perfectly within this family. I love her so much.'

Jasper-

'Edward feels amusement, happiness, love, but also a little guilt. I know him and Bella will be together forever. Leaving may have hurt a lot of people but it also made their love stronger.'

Rosalie-

'I would love to accept Bella as a sister but she makes it so hard. How could she want to become a vampire, a monster? She could do so much with her life but yet she still chooses this path. I guess she really does love Edward.'

Carlisle-

'Bella is such a sweet girl. She is a part of this family and now we are complete. I couldn't have asked for a better person to be Edward's mate. He waited so long to find his soul mate.'

I couldn't help but be proud of my Bella. She has won the hearts of the whole family. She is perfect and more.

I shook my head in amusement at Emmett's thoughts though. Emmett may look like a grown man but he is still only a little kid, an evil, humorous little kid inside. I swear that he has the mindset of a five-year-old, the only time he doesn't is when he is thinking of Rosalie. (Enter my shudder of disgust here.)

I heard Bella's breathing change and knew that she was in a deep sleep and would probably not be talking for the rest of the night. I also knew that tomorrow she would be teased by the whole family (me included) and she will most likely be in a constant state of embarrassment. She can't help what she dreams up but the dreams are just too funny to be ignored and forgotten.

Everybody would remember this dream of hers for a long time.


End file.
